vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Regina Testament
The Regina Testament is a document detailing the last will of Queen Regina of the former nation of WWWW, which resulted in the transfer of sovereignity over this nation's territory to the Trade and Development Corporation at the end of the eponymously-named Regina Incident, an outbreak of papaveromimus-induced autoimmune disease which almost wiped out the population of WWWW in 299 AP. Text of the Testament The testament as given in the then-designated capital of WWWW and seat of the royal Court is reproduced here verbatim: I, Queen Regina, in the name and by the will of WWWW, hereby set down my last will and testament in which are contained the instructions and actions to be taken in the future by our people. Those who call themselves TDCorp and who we know as the Doctors have received Our kin in their time of most acute need, and they have come here, braved that curse which we at first thought was a blessing and a Power, the accursed perfume of the Flower; The Doctors have shared their boon with us, tho’ We treated them as demons, and refused to parley with them; and that without receiving in exchange but Our gratitude, and their people’s regard in following their laws; We were powerless and stricken with the curse, until the Doctors came; that We knew not that the Flower had turned on us and was our enemy, until the Doctors conquered her and made her tell her secrets; That We have seen that the Doctors and indeed all those who call themselves TDCorp posess the gift of conquering the Flower, and that Our most ancient beliefs signal those of pure heart as the only ones able to defeat the Power; Thus this Truth has been seen by the Elders of WWWW: that upon the shoulders of Doctors the fate of the people now rests; Therefore the Elders of WWWW, and We Who the curse has turned into a dying shadow of Our selves, will from now on and forever trust the fate of our lands and our people to those Doctors and the people who in Our hour of direst misfortune turned their Power of making miracles against the curse and saved us from annihilation. That the People of WWWW assembled in Regina affirmed this Testament as the expression of their will. Given in the settlement of Regina, WWWW, on the first day of July, 1999 Witness for TDCorp Juan A. López Chairman of the Board Consequences of the Testament Per the Testament, and upon the passing of Queen Regina the following day, July 2, 299, due to irrepairable central nervous system damage induced by acute papaveromimosis, the Trade and Development Corporation assumed full sovereign powers in the former nation's territory. TDCorp's first actions were a crash immunization program for the already-located WWWWan population using ASF-18 antibodies, emergency reconaissance overflights to locate the rest of the surviving nomadic bands which could be still in danger, and notification of the new territorial status to the UNV and other interested parties. UNV observers were invited to certify the Testament`s authenticity as an expression of popular will, and an executive summary was delivered to the UNVSC. On July 5, 299, TDCorp notified the UNV that the territory would be partitioned under Clause 8 of the Oost-Otago Agreement between itself and the Burovian World Assembly (BWA), with the eastern half of the territory of former WWWW transferred to Burovian Realm sovereignty as Udan-Woo (current Uudangwuu) and the western half remaining under TDCorp management. Under the terms of Clause 8, the remaining WWWWan population was offered the opportunity to resume their nomadic lifestyle under the Realm's administration, and the majority took this offer and were transported to Udan-Woo from the former capital city (also named Regina) and other points within TDCorp territory. Category:Civil wars and revolutions